


Rooftops and Ruminations

by Asilvermoment



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment





	Rooftops and Ruminations

They set up camp on the roof of the mansion. Laura had brought every blanket she could scrounge up downstairs and was nearly tripping over the bundled heap she carried as she traipsed across the rooftop. That accomplished smirk lit up Laura's face from cheek to cheek and Carm couldn't help but smile softly to herself.

"Careful, sweetheart." She admonished Laura for her foolhardiness while helping her smooth down the blankets.

"Oooh," Laura careened, "I forgot the snacks and the cocoa!" And in the blink of an eye, she had scurried down the steps once more to grab their sugary sustenance.

Carmilla took a deep breath in and gazed at the night sky. Wisps of cloud splattered across the otherwise pale visage of stars and Carm leaned back until her head rested against the warmth of the blankets.

It was a beautiful night. One she had been longing for for quite a while now.

She had told Laura that this was a gorgeous spot to stargaze, but she specifically held out on telling her exactly what this place meant to her. She wanted _that_ part to be unveiled in time. Carm knew that telling Laura that this was her place of solitude, her safe space for reflection, wouldn't resonate the way she wanted it to. Lauren would get incredibly excitable and make it into a big deal. Carm wanted this place to remain unsullied, a precious sanctuary for them both now. In time, in a shared, soft moment, Laura would know.

 _What a total sap you are..._ Carm couldn't help but laugh at herself. Being with Laura had this unnerving way of making her feel needed and helpless at the same time. It wasn't that Laura was childish, per say. It was that Laura saw the world with the type of pure vitality that Carm had lost ages ago... that kind of reckless innocence both inspired Carm and terrified her.  In part, it served as a painful reminder of what she had lost when she had first loved. Laura represented a kind of vulnerability that Carmilla hadn't faced since... well, since Elle.

Laura returned and Carm emerged from the depth of her thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about, pretty lady?" Laura sidled up and curled her body into Carm's, pushing her hips back until they met the vampire's.

"Mmmm nothing," Carm absentmindedly stated as she wrapped her arm around Laura. She could sense Laura's quickened heartbeat and see beads of sweat breaking on Laura's neck. "You're awfully excited," she teased.

Laura tutted at Carm. "Please, there's no need to point out the obvious. We both know I am extremely happy to be here..." her eyes darted up to meet Carm's. "...in your arms." Carm bent down and reciprocated the thought with her lips.

When they broke the kiss, Carm half-smiled and resumed gazing at the sky. Laura followed suit. They laid there, drinking in the peaceful din of silence punctuated by a chorus of crickets. Carmilla sighed and let the tension in her limbs eek out slowly, tired air escaping a tire.

"Thank you for some us time," she said to Laura, masking the degree of sentiment she was experiencing by keeping her voice a bit more even keeled.

Laura grabbed for a cookie and then snuggled into Carm. "We needed it," she said between chews. "It's been quite a week and I was getting a bit stir-crazy releasing all my reports in that house." Carm heard what was unspoken in Laura's statement as well... "and your sister was driving me crazy."

Her eyes flitted up to Carm's and then back down to her mug. "I... have been meaning to ask you..." she began, in an uncharacteristically timid tone.

"What?" Carm inquired, intrigued by Laura's sudden openness.

Laura spent a little too much time eyeing her Tardis mug. The silence grew between them until Laura mumbled, "What was she like, Carm? Am I... are we anything alike?"

She didn't need to say Elle's name. It hovered there between them and Carm felt like she had swallowed cold air. Her chest was stiff and her lungs suddenly ached.


End file.
